familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Talk:Sarah Gayle (1723)
Ted @ astrodawg mail to the newsgroup From: ted Subject: Re: ROLL CALL Date: Wed, 24 Feb 1999 04:58:10 -0700 Hello Everyone, My earliest ancestor information is below. I'm not sure that it is all correct... I would appreciate any information to clarify the information I have. There is a link at the Singleton Web Page that details my family information. I plan to update this information soon. I have added approximately 7500 new names to my database over the past year... mostly from information sent to me by readers of this mailing list. I also plan to add family "cards" that will provide more information about individuals than currently at the web site. If you have information you would like to add or correct, please let me know soon. Thanks, Ted Singleton Home Page http://www.astrodawg.com/gen/singleton/ [ moved to http://singletonfamily.org/ ] _________________ 1 Christopher SINGLETON Birth:1699, Isle Of Wight, England Death:1778, Caroline County, Virginia Father:Henry SINGLETON Mother:Anne NEWMAN Children Listed for Christopher Singleton are not all confirmed. They are listed here as possibilities. Spouse:Mary Children:Robert (~1726-<1800) Matthew (1730-1787) Philip (~1730-) Christopher Columbus (~1735-~1808) Daniel John Thomas Day 1.1 Robert SINGLETON Birth:about 1726, Isle of Wight, England Death:before 29 August 1800, Sumter, South Carolina Death:August 1800, Claremont County, S. C. Sumter County, S. C. Occ:Planter Reli:Methodist Robert was from King William County, VA and St. Marks Parish, Craven County, South Carolina. Robert was a planter. His church affiliation was methodist. His military record reports he was in the the Revolutionary War. His father was recorded as being Christopher Singleton. King County later became Fauquier County. His will was dated 8 Nov 1798 and proved 29 Aug 1800. Equity Roll No. 10, filed 3 Nov 1798 is a suit filed by the above named Robert Singleton against his sons Richard Singleton and Joseph Singleton, in which he alleges they deceived him into making a deed to his land to them. !SOURCE:"Historical Sketches of Sumter County (South Carolina) Its Birth and Grouth" !DEATH: Abstracts of wills Sumter Co South Carolina Will Book A 1777-1815 !NOTE: Above book showed birth as 1846 but must be typo as a son (Joseph) was born in 1845, also there is records of him having pored to sell some of his father's land in South Carolina in year 1757. Spouse:Sarah GAYLE Birth:1723 Death:before 1800 Father:Ambrose GAYLE (1653-) Marr:1744, King William County, Virginia Children:Joseph (1745-<1812) Elizabeth (1748-1829) Sarah (1760-1830) John (1755-1824) Matthew (1783-1805) Richard (1758-<1811) 1.2 Matthew SINGLETON Birth:1730, Isle of Wight, England Death:20 September 1787, South Carolina Burial:Cane Savanah Plantation Occ:Church Warden Of St. Marks Parish 1770-71, Justice Of The Peace 1771-74, Collector For The Poor Tax 1773-74, Elected To 1st And 2nd Provincial Congress And 1st And 3rd General Assembly For The District East Of The Wateree Death - Died at Cane Savannah Plantation which he received from the State of South Carolina in 1784 for his patriotic service to the cause of Independence during the war. He had been promoted to the rank of Colonel. Spouse:Mary JAMES Birth:13 January 1735, Caroline County, Virginia Death:7 November 1784, South Carolina Father:Sherwood JAMES Mother:Anne TELEOFERRO Marr:1750, Virginia Children:Nancy Ann (1750-1798) John (1754-1820) Mary (1761-1783) Robert James (1763-1820) Alice (1765-) Rebecca (1774-) Sherwood James 1.3 Philip SINGLETON Birth:about 1730 Spouse:Mary Marr:Bedford County, Virginia 1.4 Christopher Columbus SINGLETON Birth:about 1735, Isle Of Wight, England Or Caroline County Virginia. Death:about 1808, Lincoln County, Kentucky Burial:about 1804, Old Waynesville Cemetray Spouse:Sarah HUNDLEY Birth:about 1735, Amelia County, Virginia Death:1827, Lincoln County, Kentucky Father:Anthony HUNDLEY (~1715-) Mother:Frances Marr:1757, Orange County, Virginia Children:Robert (1756-1818) John (1760-1810) Nancy (1767-1834) Christopher (1771-1830) Mary Polly (1774-1819) Sarah (1775-1840) Matthew (~1776-1843) Elizabeth (1777-1833) Lucille "Lucy" (1778-1859) Richard (1779-1859) Katherine (1852-) 1.5 Daniel SINGLETON Children:Manoah Lois Susanna Joannah Mary 1.6 John SINGLETON Spouse:Mary Children:Richard (1758-1804) Shingleton Frances (1752-) 1.7 Thomas Day SINGLETON Spouse:Mary BLACK Sarah's father Not the same as indicated on her mother's page. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:31, May 18, 2018 (UTC) Now http://singletonfamily.org/getperson.php?personID=I315&tree=1 gives her yet another option for father. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:39, May 18, 2018 (UTC)